Werewolf Family Drabbles
by Snackasm
Summary: Just another ordinary day in the life of the werewolf family. Join Wayne and Wanda, Winnie and the rest of her siblings in their adventures. Rated K for some mild humor and some language.
1. The Wager

It was a warm Summer afternoon at Hotel Transylvania and Dennis and Winnie were hanging outside with her brothers. The boys were playing football while Winnie and Dennis were having a tea party in her newly built tree house when they felt a rumble, Walden had tackled Winston into the tree making Winnie cross.

"Will you guys be careful?!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Winnie" said Winston.

Winnie went back to her tea party with Dennis.

"More tea?" asked Winnie.

"Certainly" replied Dennis.

Winnie began to pour "tea" into his teacup.

"Delicious" said Dennis.

Again they felt a rumble and this time it was Walden hitting the tree pretty hard.

"That was a dirty hit!" exclaimed Walden.

Winnie was more upset this time, she exited the treehouse with Dennis and went to confront her brothers;

"Can't you guys knock it off?! Dennis and I are trying to have a tea party!" growled Winnie.

The boys ignored her and went back to their game, as they continued to play they saw Mavis and Johnny approach…

"We heard yelling, is everything okay?" asked Mavis concerned.

"They're ruining our tea party" said Winnie upset.

"You guys playing football I see, well not to brag but I was on my football team in high school" bragged Johnny.

This gave Winston an idea…

"Interesting, well I have an idea then... You and Mavis take on Walden and me and we can make this interesting. If one of you is able to complete a pass and score to that tree down there then we will leave the backyard and find somewhere else to play, but if we stopped you in four chances then you guys have to do our laundry" he chuckled.

"I've seen how much laundry you guys have, you're going to have to up that bet a little bit" chuckled Mavis.

"Ooh I have an idea, if mommy and daddy win then you guys have to have a tea party with me and Winnie!" exclaimed Dennis.

"Oh, and you have to come with me, Mommy and Sunny to get princess makeovers on Saturday!" added Winnie.

"No dice, a tea party I can deal with but princess makeovers? That's where I draw the line" growled Winston.

"Hey I understand if you can't do it" said Winnie smug.

Winston growled,

"Deal...but we need music, someone play Song 2 by Blur" said Winston while Wally played the song on his phone.

"I'll be the thrower, I've seen some football games on TV and I think I can get the hang of it" said Mavis.

"You mean the quarterback" said Winston.

Mavis took the ball and was set to throw, she launched it with all her might to Johnny and Winston smacked it right out of the air.

"Ouch, that makes it naught for one" chuckled Walden who was defending Mavis.

Mavis took the ball again and launched it to Johnny...same result.

"Almost had it that time...psyche!" chuckled Winston.

"Come on Johnny we can do this!" exclaimed Mavis.

Mavis took the ball, threw it but this time it went over the heads of both Johnny and Winston.

"One more try" chuckled Walden.

Mavis and Walden stared at each other and when Mavis grabbed the ball she was getting ready to throw, as she was getting ready to throw Walden dove at her but she teleported to the left and Walden fell into the grass face first, Mavis threw the ball with all her might and Johnny caught it and he was being chased by Winston at full speed.

"GET HIM! GET HIM!" yelled Walden pounding on the grass.

Winston dove at Johnny but tripped and fell allowing Johnny to score.

"NO!" yelled Walden.

Winnie and Dennis were on the side cheering knowing that not only were her brothers at her mercy for a tea party but they had to get princess makeovers... a fate they were not too pleased with.

"Real good job" said Walden shoving Winston

"Hey you're the one who got faked out by a girl" growled Walden.

"Yeah and you got out ran by Johnny so I think I'll take the former of the two" retorted Winston.

"So what position did you play in high school?" asked Mavis hugging Johnny.

"Well I didn't really play on the field per se but I was team's hydration coordinator" said Johnny proudly.

"Great job, you were out ran by a waterboy" chuckled Walden.

"No, hydration coordinator... I ensured proper hydration for every athlete on the field" retorted Johnny.

"No matter what you call a turd, at the end of the day it's still a piece of crap" chuckled Walden.

"Well come on guys...we're going to have a tea party but in our hotel room because the treehouse is too small, Mavis and Johnny you can come too" smiled Winnie.

"We would be honored, lead the way" smiled Mavis.

"Just great…" Winston thought to himself.

 _(A/N) Well there was chapter one of my new werewolf family drabble's one shot stories, I don't think this one would really count as a one shot because there's going to be a couple of chapters but there will be more to come... Thanks for reading so far, until next time!_


	2. Tea Party

Everyone headed to the Werewolves' hotel room where Winnie was setting up her tea set, she had one for her tree house and a spare one just in case the weather wasn't so nice out so she could have one indoors. She pulled out chairs and her pink tea set and a table, the boys were giving Winston and Walden the dirtiest of looks.

"Now that everything is everything is set up, now we need to dress up" smiled Winnie.

She and Dennis ran off to grab a big trunk that had a bunch of prince and princess costumes filled with frilly things and tiaras and crowns. Everyone got dressed albeit much to the boys' chagrin.

"Now everyone into the hallway and we're going to introduce you in" said Winnie.

Everyone except Winnie and Dennis went into the hallway and they lined up.

"It is with great honor to welcome my guests to Princess and Winnie and Prince Dennis' Royal Tea Party...may I introduce first King Johnny and Queen Mavis" said Winnie smiling.

Mavis and Johnny entered the room.

"It is an honor to have been invited" said Mavis

"The pleasure is all ours" said Johnny as the two sat down.

"Now may I introduce the Royal princes…" Winnie took a deep breath;

"Wilbur, Wally, Willis, Winston, Winslow, Waldo, Warren, Walker, Wade and Wyatt" said Winnie almost out of breath.

The boys all had on prince stuff, mainly robes and crowns which were much to small for them which garnered a few snickers from Mavis and Johnny. They all took their seats and Winnie began to pour them "tea"

"Delicious" said Mavis.

"Thank you it's from England" said Winnie.

"Quite delectable" said Wally.

"Indeed" said Walker.

"Sir Winston, can you play something for our tea party?" asked Winnie.

"I've just the song" said Winston as he played That's Why They Call it the Blues by Elton John.

"Something happier" said Winnie sternly.

"Spoil sport" grumbled Winston.

He looked for something to play, he found something…

"Well this is about as happier as it's gonna get" said Winston as he put on Poison's Nothing but a Good Time.

"I guess we can make due" said Winnie.

As time went the boys began to realize...they were enjoying the tea party, as they were hanging out and drinking their imaginary tea Wayne happened to walk in on them…

"Hey guys does anyone know where…" he stopped and noticed the boys all dressed as princes and there smiles went to scowls.

Wayne began to laugh hysterically…

"I am seeing this but I cannot believe it...oh I've definitely gotta send this to your mother" he guffawed sending the picture to Wanda who also got a great laugh out of it.

The boys rolled their eyes in disgust. Soon the tea party had ended and Winnie seemed very happy.

"Well Lady Winnie we hope to be invited to another Royal Tea Party very soon but now Sir Dennis must sleep" smiled Mavis carrying a sleeping Dennis.

Mavis and Johnny left the room to take Dennis to bed, the boys got ready for bed and so did Winnie... She put her head on the pillow smiling knowing what was to come for them tomorrow.

 _(A/N) hope you enjoyed that chapter, there will be more to come soon I'm sure the boys ain't liking their fate tomorrow. Until next time!_


	3. Makeovers

Morning rolled around and Winnie was thinking about one thing...her brothers getting their makeovers, which they had to break to Wanda who was talking to them in the other room.

"So let me get this straight, you two lost a bet and not only did you have to have a tea party with Winnie but now have to get Princess Makeovers with her and Sunny?" asked Wanda confused.

"Yeah, but can't you get us out?" asked Winston.

Wayne was sitting on a chair reading a newspaper and he overheard the conversation.

"Bet's a bet boys" said Wayne.

The boys looked pretty upset, well the two that made the bet anyways, the others didn't go on the count of it would be a bit too pricey so the rest of them lucked out...albeit the picture of the tea party.

Sunny crawled up to her brothers and pointed at them.

"Princesses" she smiled.

They groaned all the way to the parlor to where they had to go, and when they all arrived it was everything the boys disdained;

 _PRETTY PRINCESS BOUTIQUE_

They pulled up into the parking lot and then walked inside.

"This is how I always imagined it…" said Winston.

"The Princess Boutique?" asked Walden.

"No, hell" frowned Winston.

They all went inside and the interior was a color the boys hated to the core...pink.

The boys were embarrassed to be inside but still a bet was a bet, Wanda went and paid for an hour and the boys went in along with their sisters. The blonde haired clerk spoke to the boys;

"Hey it's nothing to hide, we get boys in here all the time! It's 2018, nobody is going to judge you" she smiled.

"Oh, we lost a bet" chuckled Walden

"Sure ya did" said the clerk.

She took them and Winnie all to chairs and Wanda had Sunny and they all sat down in the chairs and picked out their colors. Winnie picked fire engine red, for Sunny powder blue...Walden and Winston grumpily chose neon green and purple respectively since they really didn't have much a selection.

As they sat there getting their nails done the boys felt...relaxed.

"This is very relaxing I have to say" said Walden.

"Yeah, this isn't half bad" added Winston.

Wanda chuckled as she was secretly recording the boys on her phone that she sent to Wayne.

"I had a feeling you guys would enjoy this" said Winnie.

"Pretty" added Sunny.

"Yes they are dear" said Wanda stifling her laughter.

After an hour they all left and what the boys thought was going to be hell actually turned out to be fun...although when they got home they were the butt of jokes from their brothers and even Wayne got in a few laughs but all in all it was pretty worth it for them.

 _(A/N) Hey guys sorry for the delay but life has just gotten in the way a bit and sorry if the chapter was kinda short but I've others, I'll continue writing of course and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! I also want to give a big shoutout to my friend Dynamiteboom12345 who not only did enjoy the story but had made art for my first one which was really amazing! You guys should check him out he's a great artist._


	4. With Great Power Comes a Chauffeur Job

"Alright buddy ready for your driving lesson?" asked Wayne.

"You bet dad!" smiled Walden all hyped up that his dad was teaching him to drive.

On his days off which were usually the weekends, Wayne was teaching Walden how to drive since he was already 17 and was dying to learn how to drive.

The two got into the family station wagon with Walden getting into the driver's seat and Wayne in the passenger seat.

"Jeez, don't you guys ever pick up after yourselves?" asked Wayne looking in the backseat and noticing the garbage left by his kids.

Walden chuckled nervously.

"Alright, start the car" said Wayne.

Walden started the car and pulled out of the driveway and began driving down the street.

"Don't forget your blinker when turning" said Wayne.

"I know dad, up for right and down is left" replied Walden.

"Atta boy" said Wayne.

As Walden was driving Wayne had something to discuss with him and he felt it was important.

"So, I overheard you and Willis talking and you told him you don't believe in a zing?" asked Wayne concerned.

"No I don't" replied Walden.

"Can I ask why? asked Wayne to his eldest son.

"I don't know, I guess times have just changed from when you and Mom first had your zing." replied Walden.

"I mean things aren't really that different, you meet that one girl and you fall in love... I mean look at Johnny and Mavis or heck even Dracula and Ericka" said Wayne.

"Yeah but those to come from different Generations, women are different nowadays especially with modern day feminism and all that women are independent" chuckled Walden.

"Turn here, while all of that is true there's still someone out there for everybody... Even yourself, I've overheard you say how much you're going to stay single and everything like that but there's always going to be that one woman that's going to break the barrier" chuckled Wayne.

"Doubt it Dad, she better have a Sherman Tank in order to break this barrier" replied Walden.

"Just you wait kiddo" chuckled Wayne.

Not but a few days later Walden came home and was jumping for joy.

"I PASSED! I DID IT!" exclaimed Walden celebrating the fact that he got his driver's license.

"That's great dear, now you can do some of the lion's share of the errands" said Wanda handing him a list.

"Wait, what? Groceries? Dry cleaning? Aw come on!" whined Walden.

"Get going" said Wanda.

Walden did what he was told and as he was heading to the car his brothers all ran downstairs.

"So, we heard from a little bird that a certain someone got his driver's license?" asked Willis.

"I'm afraid to yes" said Walden nervously.

"Well if this little bird is right can you take me to band practice?" asked Willis.

"And me to my anime club?" asked Wade.

"And me to my painting club?" asked Walker.

"And me to my cooking club?" asked Waldo.

"Me to the electronic store...if you don't mind" asked Wally.

"Oh and me to baseball practice?" asked Wilbur.

"And me to the track?" asked Winston.

"And me to the video game store?" asked Warren.

"And me to the hobby shop?" asked Winslow.

"Oh and me to the movies?" asked Wyatt.

Walden was cross.

"Do I look like a damn chauffeur to any one of you?!" he growled.

"Ahem?!" asked Wanda cross.

Walden hung his head in defeat and agreed to drive his brothers to where they needed to go.

 _(A/N) Hope you guys liked that chapter...oh the pain of having a driver's license which I know all too well...and Walden doesn't believe in a zing? Come on man! More to come, until next time!_


	5. Driving, Coffee and Something Unexpected

Everyone got into the station wagon and Walden turned around to face them from the driver's seat.

"Alright here are the rules...sit there, shut up and most importantly music is driver's choice and if you don't like it you can walk! Are we clear?!" asked Walden cross.

"Oh gee yes your majesty" said Winston sarcastically.

Walden rolled his eyes and turned in the radio, he tuned to Surrender by Cheap Trick.

During the first leg of the drive Willis was looking out of the window and saw their favorite fast food joint _Burger Heaven_ and immediately he was hungry.

"Hey big bro, you think we could get something to eat?" asked Willis.

"Do you have money to get something to eat?" asked Walden.

"No, but...I was wondering if you could maybe spot me" replied Willis politely.

Walden slammed his head on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth.

"Let me guess...you're all hungry, right?" Walden said through his teeth.

His other brothers all nodded in unison.

"Fine, if I get you guys something to eat will you all sit back there and shut up?!" said Walden angrily.

"You got it bro" said Willis

"What he said" said Walker.

"Yup" said Wade.

"Of course!" smiled Waldo.

"You know it dude!" said Warren.

"My lips are already sealed" added Winston.

"I'll be as quiet as mouse" added Wilbur.

The rest of the boys agreed as well and Walden drove up to the window to place his order, then the others followed suit.

"Okay, your total $36.50, next window please" said the voice over the box.

Walden wasn't to pleased with the amount since all he had was fifty dollars to his name which he had to earn.

They pulled up to the window and Walden paid and the person at the window handed Walden his and the other's orders and then Walden drove off.

"Hey they forgot the ketchup!" exclaimed Willis.

"Shut up and eat" grumbled Walden.

It was a fairly peaceful ride afterwards, Walden dropping each of his brothers off to do what they had to do at their respective hobbies. He looked in the back seats after everyone was dropped off and noticed the mess everyone had left, the car was littered with food scraps, burger wrappers and soda cups...he really had an understanding of what he put his parents through before he learned to drive.

"Jeez..what a mess" he grumbled.

Before he went to clean the car, he noticed a coffee shop and he figured he could use a cup of coffee to help quell his nerves at his brothers.

Walden walked inside and it was your typical coffee shop, complete with your aspiring _and I use the term loosely_ playwrights, your friends having a cup of coffee, that one girl who was stood up for a date and is there by herself reading a book but everyone knows the deal, your young democrats and republicans arguing over some meaningless government mumbo jumbo when they don't even know the half of...okay I think I'm getting ahead of myself here.

Walden walked up to the cashier and ordered coffee, he took his coffee and walked to a table. Soon he heard his phone ding, it was a text message from Wayne. Walden wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and he heard an "OOF!" he knocked over a young caucasian girl about his age wearing a purple beret with purple streak running down the length of her brunette.

"Oh crud, I'm so sorry" said Walden helping up the young lady.

"No worries, I should have been paying attention" she chuckled.

"You and me both" chuckled Walden.

Walden then noticed the shirt she was wearing, it was a black t-shirt with the red letters; RCW and he was intrigued as he was a big fan of the indie wrestling scene.

"You like Reckless Championship Wrestling?" asked Walden intrigued.

"Oh this? No, my friend is one of the wrestlers and he gave one to me" she smiled.

"Who's your friend?" asked Walden.

"His name is Jericho Quinn" replied the girl.

"Quinn-tessential Jericho Quinn is your friend?! I'm a big fan of his" smiled Walden.

"Hey maybe I could introduce you guys sometime...I'm Kendra by the way" she extended her hand.

"Walden...nice to uhh...meet you Kendra" he stuttered nervously.

Walden felt something in his stomach, like he had butterflies or something. Just looking into Kendra's eyes was it possible he felt more than...something?

"Well...I have to go now but um...oh take down my number so I could introduce you to Jericho" she smiled.

Walden took down her number and he sat down as Kendra left and he felt the thing he always denied he would ever feel...a zing.

 _(A/N) Hey guys thanks for reading...I want to apologize for the lateness but as I've said before life does get in the way at times and much like a hungry person at a buffet...I've a ton on my plate right now so please bare with me and I will try to update ASAP! Until next time!_


	6. Breakfast, Suspicions and Music

It was time for Walden to pick up his brothers, he hopped in the car and began to pick them up one by one. Soon he had all of his brothers in tow and began to drive home all the while Kendra was on his mind;

"Are you okay dude?" asked Winston.

"Oh? What? Yeah, I'm cool" replied Walden a bit nervous.

A few days later Waldo was in the kitchen making breakfast as he usually would on a Saturday while listening to his music, while cooking one of his favorite songs Dancing Queen by ABBA came on. He was grabbing a waffle maker when suddenly Walden entered the kitchen with his coffee mug.

"What's up bro?" asked Walden cheerful.

"Uh...I'm good, you're up early" replied Waldo a bit confused.

"Hey come on, my brother is cooking an awesome breakfast, who wouldn't wanna wake up to that?" chuckled Walden heading to the coffee maker.

Waldo was even more confused because Walden was always the biggest critic to his cooking.

"Walden, are you pranking me?" asked Waldo confused.

"Oh, this is my favorite part...sing with me bro! _You are the Dancing Queen!_ Come on on!" sang Walden.

"Uh...young and sweet only seventeen" sang Waldo nervously

Soon Winston, Wilbur, Wally and Wade walked down hearing the singing and also the smell of bacon filled the air, but they stopped on the staircase hearing Walden singing.

"Okay...are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Winston referring to Walden being in a cheery mood.

"Only if you're seeing what I'm seeing" added Wilbur.

"Walden...singing Dancing Queen?!" said Wally disgusted.

"The only way I would ever hear Walden and Dancing Queen in the same sentence is if the words _would never be caught dead singing_ were in between" added Wade.

Soon Winnie ran past the boys on the stairs...

"Outta the way guys, last one to breakfast gets oatmeal!" she laughed running to the breakfast table.

She ran into the kitchen and saw Walden.

"Hey there's my favorite sister!" exclaimed Walden picking her up.

"Hi Walden!" smiled Winnie.

The boys were even more confused as Winslow, Willis, Wyatt, Walker and Warren were on the stairwell watching Walden singing ABBA much to everyone's confusion.

Then Wayne standing behind the boys was a little cross they were all on the stairwell.

"Hey guys, move it or lose it!" said Wayne cross.

"Uh...dad I think Walden has finally lost it" said Winston concerned.

Wayne walked to the bottom of the stairs and saw Walden holding Winnie while he and Waldo were singing the next song Waldo had on his phone Saturday Night's All Right for Fighting by Elton John.

"Maybe he's in a good mood" said Wayne.

"No way, the only time you'll hear Walden and good mood in the same sentence is if the words _is never in a_ were in the middle" added Wade.

Then Wanda came into the mix holding Sunny.

"Can we clear the stairs please and get to the breakfast table?" asked Wanda cross.

"Bekfass" said Sunny trying to pronounce breakfast.

"Very good dear" smiled Wanda.

Everyone took their seats at the table, the boys still confused at their brother.

"Good morning everyone, hope everyone slept well...Waldo made us waffles and bacon" smiled Walden.

"Sure smells good" said Wayne.  
"Yeah..." said Winston a bit worried.

Walden grabbed some waffles and also put his coffee cup on the table next to his waffles and drenched them in syrup when Wanda noticed something...Walden didn't take any bacon despite it being his favorite food.

"Walden, no bacon? Looks like Waldo even made extra for you" said Wanda a bit concerned.

"Nah I'm good" said Walden.

In a moment where it seemed like time stood still everyone stopped and stared at Walden.

"Okay, I'm gonna break the ice...did you hit your head dude?" asked Winston concerned.

"What? No, I'm just looking out for my health" said Walden.

"Okay the only way you would hear Walden and looking out for his health in the same sentence is if..." Wade was cut off by Wayne.

"We get it Wade!" exclaimed Wayne.

"Honey your checkup last month was good though" added Wanda.

"Yeah but...I'm just looking out for myself" chuckled Walden a bit nervous.

Wayne chuckled a bit...

"I remember when I went vegetarian, what's her name?" asked Wayne sternly.

"What?! You're ridiculous!" exclaimed Walden.

Soon his phone notification went off...it was a text from Kendra, which Winston happened to spot.

"Who the heck is Kendra?" asked Winston.

"NOBODY! She's...a friend! Who I happen to support her vegetarian lifestyle because it's what friends do!" exclaimed Walden.

"Denial is a river in Egypt Walden" chuckled Wayne.

"I thought you said you would never get a girlfriend" said Winston.

"She's not a girlfriend! She's a girl and she's a friend!" exclaimed Walden angrily.

"Didn't you once refer to women as nothing more than a bottomless pit of needs and wants?" asked Winston.

"Dude just shut up!" exclaimed Walden.

"If you'll all excuse me I'm going for a walk!" exclaimed Walden leaving the breakfast table.

"That boy is smitten" chuckled Wayne.

Walden angrily walked into town throwing his hood over his head because it was a little windy, he looked at his phone and saw the message from Kendra;

 _Hey, if you're not busy could you maybe come meet at the coffee shop?_

Walden walked to the coffee shop where he met Kendra and saw her sitting in a chair at a small table with her laptop.

"Hey Walden, why do you look like you sat on a nail?" she chuckled.

"My annoying brothers" said Walden grumpily.

"Yeah, I know siblings can be a hassle" she chuckled.

"It's not that, they all think we're dating all because I was in a cheerful mood" he said going to order coffee.

"Wait, we're not?" asked Kendra.

"Wait...what?" asked Walden confused.

"I'm...kidding" she blushed.

"Oh...well, why did you want to see me?" asked Walden.

"I...just wanted to hang" she smiled blushing.

"Something you're not telling me?" asked Walden.

"What...no!" exclaimed Kendra.

"I'm kidding" chuckled Walden.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we check out Guitar Universe? I'm looking for a new acoustic" smiled Kendra.

"Yeah we could do that...I can play electric but I prefer lead singing" smiled Walden.

With that the two headed to Guitar Universe to shop around.

 _(A/N) Thanks for reading chapter 6...Walden and his hopeful zing hanging out and who knows what'll happen next? Until next time!_


	7. The Chapter Wherein There's a Flashback

Meanwhile back at the Werewolf residence, the boys were all talking about Walden and Kendra, especially Winston.

"It's like I don't even know him right now" said Winston visibly disgusted.

"Maybe you're overreacting" said Wade.

"No way dude, for Walden to give up bacon?! That dude would go to his own sacrifice knowing they were serving bacon!" exclaimed Winston.

"I don't know, I agree with Winston...I mean you know how Walden is with pork and pork products" said Waldo.

"Remember that time he ate a whole pig by himself?" chuckled Walker.

"Oh yeah...back when we were pups? That trip to the petting zoo when Mavis was babysitting us?" smiled Winston.

Winston got up and grabbed a box containing photos of them as pups when Mavis babysat them, sure some days were better than others and yeah they'd cause trouble but she loved to babysit them regardless. Winston pulled out a photo of them all sitting at a table and eating pizza.

"Remember that day? When we all had pizza at Paul E. Pepperoni's?" asked Winston.

"That was a fun day" chuckled Willis.

 _The boys began to think back to that trip to the petting zoo as pups..._

"Okay and you're sure you've got this? The pups are a handful" said Wanda concerned.

"Don't worry Aunt Wanda, I know the boys can be a handful but I've got this...I babysat them before" chuckled a teenage Mavis.

"Yeah but that was in the hotel" said Wanda a bit worried.

"I think I got this, come on guys" smiled Mavis.

"Just know one thing, I'm convinced their stomachs are black holes so keep them fed...especially Walden" added Wayne.

"I told you, I got this" she smiled.

Wayne hadned Mavis some money for the trip, they all soon headed to Drac's hearse and took a trip to the petting zoo, of course Mavis took all the necessary precautions of extra sun lotion and a giant pink sun hat.

"Can we play some music?" asked Willis.

"Sure, play whatever you want" smiled Mavis.

Willis pulled out a book of CDs chock full of their favorite songs, which they all learned how to burn on their home computer Willis put in his CD and the first song that played was _Meet the Creeper_ by Rob Zombie.

"MEET THE CREEPER! TAKE IT DEEPER-" soon the song was stopped by Walden.

"That's not a song to play around a lady!" exclaimed Walden.

"Oh, Walden you're so cute but it's fine" chuckled Mavis.

"I have better music!" said Walden.

"Your CD sucks! It's all full of stupid love songs!" exclaimed Willis.

"Language please" said Mavis.

Walden put in his CD and the first song _Paradise City_ by Guns N' Roses.

"Oh great..." mumbled Willis.

"We have to sit through this?" grumbled Waldo.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Walden.

"Yeah shut up!" added Winston.

"Guys, stop" said Mavis a little stern.

"Sorry Mavis" frowned Walden.

"Yeah..sorry Mavis" frowned Winston.

"It's okay, but before we go to the zoo I have a special lunch planned for us" smiled Mavis.

"Where are we going?" asked Wade.

"You'll see" smiled Mavis.

She turned off the highway and drove to a place the boys had always dreamed about...they all looked out the window and saw where Mavis was taking them! To Paul E. Pepperoni's Pizza Palladium!

"Whaddya think guys?" smiled Mavis.

The boys' eyes were all wide, mouths agape...this was the place they saw on TV and in their dreams but never would they have ever thought they'd be there but they were. Mavis parked and they all stepped out of the car and into the restaurant, when they walked in they were all greeted by a tuxedo wearing Moose.

"Well hello everyone! Welcome to Paul E. Pepperoni's and I'm your host Paul E. Pepperoni! Have a great time and enjoy our delicious pizza!" said Paul E.

"Alrighty guys, we're gonna get two large pies and I'll let you guys pick the toppings...but no garlic" said Mavis.

"Bacon!" exclaimed Walden.

"Pepperoni!" exclaimed Winston.

"Ham!" exclaimed Wade.

"Sausage!" exclaimed Willis.

"Meatball!" exclaimed Walker.

"Okay, so basically two meat lovers?" asked Mavis.

The boys all nodded their heads.

They all went to their table and soon their pizzas came, they were packed with the toppings the boys all asked for and they were salivating.

"Alright, eat and please no burping contests or who can eat the fastest please" said Mavis a little sternly.

"Yes Mavis" said Walden smiling at her.

The boys all ate their pizza and while they were eating Mavis pulled out her camera.

"Let's all take a picture" she smiled.

The boys made silly faces except Walden threw the devil horns up with his hand and smiled.

"That's a keeper" smiled Mavis.

The boys ate their pizza and as an added bonus...they got tokens to play in the arcade for a little bit.

"Just be back here by three okay?" asked Mavis.

The boys all went to play their arcade games and after sometime three o'clock rolled around and as promised they all met up at the table with Walden leading the pack.

"We're ready to go now...I got them all for you" smiled Walden.

"Thank you Walden" smiled Mavis.

" _She totally digs me_ " Walden thought to himself.

They all headed back into the car and Mavis drove them to the zoo, on the way put on music but it was Willis' turn, he put in his CD and played the song _Always_ by Saliva, which happened to be his favorite song.

"I just can't take anymore this lack of solitude, I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you!" sang Willis.

"It's life of solitude" chuckled Walden.

"It sounds like lack" said Wade.

"It's life!" said Walden.

"Yeah, it's life!" agreed Winston.

Mavis rolled her eyes and decided not to get into that one, after about a half hours drive they reached the petting zoo. Mavis parked the car and brought the boys into the zoo...albeit by a leash since they weren't really trusted to run around.

The boys were excited to go because they were never at a petting zoo before, when they got inside they were enthralled by the animals that they were allowed to go up to and pet.

"Come on guys, you can go pet them" smiled Mavis.

The boys went up to the goats and pet them, they saw lamb as well...all the boys thought it was kinda cool to be at a petting zoo, except for Walden..he saw it as a free buffet. He looked over and noticed there were pigs in the next pen and he heard his stomach rumble. While everyone was distracted petting the animals, Walden slipped out of his collar and went up to one of the pigs.

"This little piggy is gonna be my dinner" Walden said sinisterly.

The pig saw Walden and let out a loud squeal but it was too late, Walden had eaten that pig whole...much to the chagrin of the other goers, there were kids traumatized at Walden's actions and quite a few mad parents.

Mavis noticed Walden by the pig pen and she was quite upset.

"WALDEN!" she yelled.

While she was walking up to Walden a zoo security guard approached her;

"Is he with you ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm afraid to say yes" said Mavis looking upset.

"Well I'm gonna have to ask you guys to leave, he just ate a pig" said the guard.

Walden knew he messed up as he walked towards Mavis who put his collar on him. It was a long and pretty sad car ride on the way back.

"Way to ruin the trip Walden!" exclaimed Willis.

"Yeah Walden!" exclaimed Wade.

"You're always hungry!" exclaimed Walker.

Walden was teary eyed in the front seat...

Mavis did feel a little bad for him, after all he is still a pup at the end of the day.

"Alright, guys...let's just keep this our secret okay?" asked Mavis.

Walden still was upset.

"I promise I'm not gonna tell your parents guys...I enjoy babysitting you all" she smiled scratching behind Walden's ear.

Walden panted and kicked his leg in happiness.

Mavis drove them back to the hotel where the incident was kept a secret from Wayne and Wanda, she was still good to babysit the boys for the future and the boys were happy to have Mavis as their sitter.

 _BACK TO THE PRESENT_

"Man that was a fun trip" said Wade.

As they were reminiscing, Walden walked into the room and noticed his brothers looking at the pictures.

"What're you guys looking at?" asked Walden as he took the photo from Winston.

"Oh man...that's from our trip to the petting zoo when I ate that pig!" laughed Walden.

"Yeah, that was a good trip" smiled Winston.

"Well...I'm gonna head downstairs, there's a monster movie marathon on if you guys wanna join" said Walden.

"Yeah, that sounds fun" said Winston.

"Oh and um...there's one last thing I have to tell you guys, well I invited Kendra over for dinner on Friday...she agreed to go out with me" smiled Walden.

"Wait...what?" asked Winston.

"Yeah...I have a girlfriend now" smiled Walden.

"Didn't you just meet this girl?" asked Winston.

"Yeah but...I felt that _zing_ , now if you'll excuse me I'll be downstairs" said Walden happily.

Walden headed downstairs and Winston began to worry...this wasn't the Walden he knew.

 _(A/N) There was lucky number 7! Hope you all enjoyed the read and yes you all know I don't own the afformentioned songs above...little piece of trivia for you all, the music I always include are the songs that I'm currently listening to. I also want to thank my good buddy dynamiteboom12345 for the idea and also dude your art to my stories is kick butt! Definitely recommend you guys check him out! Well guys...until next time!_


	8. An Embarrassingly Rageful Dinner Date

Friday soon came and it was Walden's big dinner date with Kendra, he was so excited...so excited he was singing Matthew Wilder's _Break My Stride_ while in the shower.

"Ain't nothing gonna break my stride, I'm running and I won't touch ground...oh no, I got to keep on moving!" Walden sang loudly.

Walden sang so loud his brothers could hear him from their room, much to especially Winston's annoyance.

"I swear, this Kendra chick really changed him...but don't worry, we're getting our brother back tonight" growled Winston.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Wade flipping through a manga.

"Come on dude, don't you remember...the pact we all made?" asked Winston.

They all thought back to a vacation at the hotel...

Walden walked into the hotel room cross.

"I swear...women! I'll never understand them said Walden cross.

"What happened dude?" asked Winston.

"Well...I found out...Mavis is dating some human loser named Johnny" growled Winston into a pillow.

"Harsh man" said Warren.

"Yeah, insult to injury a human?!" asked Walker cross.

"Yeah, I asked her out and WHAM! Straight into the friend zone I go" growled Winston.

"Hey man maybe you'll find one that does like you" added Waldo.

"Forget that, women are just a bottomless pit of needs and wants" snorted Walden.

His brothers began to chuckle...

"Yeah, not only that but they always seem to date some jackass player who will break their heart" chuckled Winston.

"Or my favorite line...I wish I could find a guy like you" laughed Wilbur doing a faux girly accent.

"You know what they mean when they say that right?" asked Walden.

"No, what?" asked Wilbur still chuckling.

"They wish they could find someone with your personality except hotter" chuckled Walden.

"Let's make a pact not to date...until we're all old enough and out of the house!" exclaimed Winston.

"I second that emotion" said Wilbur.

"And if one of us does date...get us out of there!" added Walden.

All the boys put their paws out on top of each other's.

"To brothers" said Walden.

"Brothers!" said the boys in unison.

 **[END FLASHBACK]**

"So you see what I mean?" asked Winston.

"Yeah, he really took it hard when he found out Mavis was dating Johnny" said Wilbur.

"So what do you need?" asked Wade.

"Okay, firstly Walden is gonna go pick her up and we're going with him, on the way there we all act normal and as soon as you meet her be as obnoxious as you can and if that doesn't work then we crank it up to eleven at dinner!" snarled Winston.

Just then Walden walked into the room with a towel around his waist heading to his drawer to get ready.

"What are you guys chatting about?" asked Walden.

"Well...we were all wondering if we could come meet Kendra with you?" asked Winston.

"Well...yeah, I guess that'd be cool" smiled Walden.

"Perfect" Winston said grinning evilly.

After Walden got dressed he headed to the family station wagon and everyone got in and Walden headed off to go pick up Kendra at the coffee shop where they met.

"How you feeling there brother?" asked Winston.

"A bit nervous to be honest" chuckled Walden.

"You'll sweep her off her feet Romeo" chuckled Wilbur.

It was a relatively short drive since there wasn't much traffic out, Walden got to the coffee shop and honked the horn.

Kendra, wearing a grey sweater and black leggings saw Walden and waved. She walked to the station wagon and sat up front.

"Hey hun" she smiled kissing Walden on the cheek.

"Yeck!" Winston thought to himself.

"Well these are my brothers I told you about... Kendra, brothers..brothers, Kendra" said Walden introducing them.

"Pleasured to meet you guys" smiled Kendra.

"No offense but you're not as hot as Walden made you out to be" said Winston.

"Excuse me?" asked Kendra confused.

Walden's face went red with anger.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he growled.

"I'm just saying" said Winston.

"Kendra, I'm so sorry" Walden apologized.

"Don't worry about it" chuckled Kendra.

It was another short ride home albeit it felt longer because Walden was fuming on the inside but eventually he began to calm down because he wanted to make a great impression with Kendra.

"Mind if I play something?" asked Kendra.

"Be my guest" smiled Walden.

Kendra turned on the radio and began to play one of her favorite songs which was Daylight by Matt and Kim.

"Good choice, although I liked Cameras" chuckled Walden.

Winston's eyes widened...he knew if he opened his mouth he would surely piss off Walden again, so he instead sent a group text to all his brothers sans Walden.

 _Guys this is bad...Walden would never listen to that hipster dredge_

The first to respond was Wade...

 _I know, only time you would ever hear Walden and hipster music in the same sentence was if would never listen to were in between._

Next to respond was Willis...

 _This music is so painful!_

Soon Waldo...

 _I have to agree, my ears are bleeding._

Winston then texted back...

 _Well, remember we still have dinnertime!_

Soon Walden pulled up to the house and there waiting by the door were Wayne and Wanda who was holding Sunny with Winnie standing next to her.

"Hey we're home" said Walden.

"Oh this must be Kendra!" smiled Wanda giving her an awkward hug.

"Walden has told us so much about you" smiled Wanda.

Walden gave his mother a please don't embarrass me type look.

"She's really pretty" smiled Winnie.

"Aww why thank you, I bet you're Winnie right?" asked Kendra.

"Uh-huh, and I really like your hair, purple is my second favorite color" smiled Winnie.

"It's my favorite" smiled Kendra.

"Pupple" said Sunny trying to pronounce purple.

"That's right dear" smiled Wanda.

"Also a pleasure, my name is Wayne" said Wayne introducing himself.

"Pleasure's all mine" smiled Kendra.

"Well, dinner should be ready soon...I checked out some vegetarian style recipes online because Walden told me you're a vegetarian" said Wanda.

"Yes he did and I really appreciate it" smiled Kendra.

Walden walked with Kendra into the living room and they sat on the couch when Kendra turned around she noticed some pictures of the boys, one that caught her eye in particular was Walden as a pup.

"Oh well weren't you the cutest?" she chuckled.

"If you think that's a cute one, pull out the red book off the shelf...it's full of pictures from whe he was a pup" said Wanda from the kitchen.

"Oh really?" sneered Kendra pulling the book out.

Walden pantomimed shooting himself in the mouth because of embarrassment from his mother. Kendra opened the book and it was full of pictures of the boys but mostly Walden, and some of Wayne and Wanda's other litter.

Kendra noticed quite a few pictures of Walden; one of him eating a big bowl of ice cream, him drinking a bottle of chocolate syrup, one of him with a stuffed animal, one of him dancing in front of a radio and Kendra began to chuckle.

"Believe it or not, Walden was the biggest handful" chuckled Wayne.

"I'm sure I could" chuckled Kendra.

One picture however caught Kendra's eye, It was a very young Walden at Christmas time being handed a guitar by an older werewolf wearing a leather jacket and grey shirt with blue jeans with other werewolves all in the picture too.

"Who's that?" asked Kendra.

"Oh him? That's Wesley, he's our older brother from the prior litter...matter of fact he was the eldest of the litter" said Walden.

"That's...quite an extended family" chuckled Kendra.

"You're telling me" chuckled Wayne.

The others headed into the kitchen and they saw what Wanda was cooking, she was making.

"So mom, what's for dinner?" asked Winston.

"Glad you asked, we're starting off with some beetroot pasta and then the main course is going to be a crunchy, cheesy green bean casserole" smiled Wanda.

The boys were pretty disgusted that there was no hint of protein in that meal.

Soon Wanda called everyone for dinner and everyone sat down at the table, Wanda first served the beetroot pasta to everyone.

"Beetroot pasta is my favorite, my mom got me into it" smiled Kendra.

"Well I hope you like it dear, first time I ever made it" replied Wanda.

"We really have to eat this?" asked Winston.

"Yeah, what the heck is a beetroot anyways?" asked Wade disgusted.

"Exactly what it is, a beet" said Walden sternly eating.

"So are you and Walden going to get married?" asked Winnie.

Walden spit out his soda at the question and Kendra was laughing hard, Wanda had a chuckled herself and so did Wayne.

"Honey I think they're a little young" giggled Wanda.

"Oh, because Kendra would make a pretty bride...like a princess" smiled Winnie.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" smiled Kendra.

"I couldn't picture that" said Winston.

"Yeah, besides the things Walden has said about chicks" chuckled Wilbur.

"Exactly, I mean who would want to marry him?" laughed Willis.

"Enough" growled Wanda getting up to get the casserole out of the oven.

Wanda set the casserole in the middle of the table, the steam emanating from the casserole that it was hot and fresh and ready. Walden cut himself a piece and so did Kendra and Wanda and Wayne but Wanda noticed that the other boys weren't eating any of it.

"What's the matter? You guys always eat everything I cook" said Wanda concerned.

"I'm not eating that stuff" said Winston sternly.

"Yeah, I mean just because Walden sold out and went all herbivore doesn't mean I am" added Walker.

Walden was starting to get angry with his brothers and under the table he was holding a butter knife on his wrist pantomiming cutting himself.

Wanda was a little cross herself...

"Why would you guys say something like that?" she asked cross.

"Yeah, you guys are better than that" added Wayne.

Kendra began to look concerned she felt as if she had done something to offend the others.

"It's not that mom, it's just that Walden sold out is all" said Winston.

"Yeah, a sell out" added Wade.

"Exactly dude, you sold out to a woman" added Willis.

"Yeah, whatever happened to the Walden who said he'd never let a woman control his life?" said Walker stern.

"I agree, you changed man" said Waldo.

"Plus you could've done a lot better than some hipster" snarled Wilbur

Wanda looked over at Walden who looked like he was ready to burst, Walden slammed his fist on table in anger.

"Will everyone that is named Mom, Dad, Kendra, Winnie and Sunny please leave the table now?!" growled Walden through his teeth.

They got up and Kendra looked doubly concerned because she did truly have feelings for Walden but she didn't want to feel like she caused a rift.

When it was only Walden and his brothers in the dining room he let them have it...

"What the hell is you guys problem?! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your own brothers try to ruin your date?!" yelled Walden.

"Hey we had a good reason!" retorted Winston.

"Shut up!" yelled Walden.

"I just don't get it! I drive you guys everywhere you need to go like some chauffeur! I buy you guys food, hell I even lend you guys money and never bug you for repayment and the one thing I asked for was for you all to be on your best behavior and no! I can't even get that! Now because of you idiots, Kendra probably hates my guts!" exclaimed Walden

"Hey you're only like this because Mavis turned you down those years ago and we made that pact, so who's the idiot now?!" growled Winston.

"You know what?! I'm done with all of you, no more free rides unless your name is Mom, Dad, Winnie or Sunny and I am going to calculate how much each of you owes me...with interest!" growled Walden punching the wall and walking outside, Kendra looking concerned followed him outside.

The boys left the kitchen and stood there but Wayne and Wanda looked furious at them.

"I think I also speak for him when I say you all acted just like children" said Wayne cross.

"I agree, you guys need to figure a way to get back on his good side and don't even think about coming to us" said Wanda visibly upset.

The boys knew they messed up...except Winston who was very adamant about everything he said.

Soon the door opened and there was Walden standing in the doorway by himself and everyone looked concerned.

 _(A/N) Dang, gotta feel bad for Walden on that one...well let's see how everything goes in the upcoming chapters, also to answer a question I was asked not too long ago about continuity and everyone's ages well I'm sure Wayne and Wanda have gone through other litters like I go through extra large pizzas and each litter in the 3 movies was a different litter but that's just my two cents. Until next time!_


	9. Wade Pays His Dues

Everyone looked at Walden with deep curiosity as to what happened, Walden looked deeply saddened;

"Kendra and I broke up...thanks to you idiots, as far as I'm concerned...Winnie and Sunny are my only siblings" grumbled Walden through his teeth.

Walden sulked to his room while his brothers looked on in total disbelief, never seeing Walden as the emotional type before. The only one who wasn't fazed was Winston;

"He'll snap out of it" said Winston.

Wayne and Wanda were pretty cross at them all.

"Well you all better find a way to make it up to him" growled Wanda.

The next day the boys woke up still reeling from yesterday, Walden still angry with his brothers refused to acknowledge any of them. He went downstairs and made his coffee and poured a bowl of cereal for himself, he proceeded to the couch and ate. First one downstairs was Winnie who noticed Walden sitting at the couch watching TV, she sat next to him.

"Hey Walden" smiled Winnie.

"Hey Winnie" replied Walden.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night" said Winnie.

"Wasn't your fault, Winston and them are all idiots" chuckled Walden eating some cereal.

Soon the rest of the boys walked downstairs and noticed Walden on the couch eating his cereal and talking to Winnie, they all decided to eat at the breakfast table to avoid conflict.

"You think Walden was serious about not driving us?" asked Wade.

"Like I said dude, he'll snap out of it" replied Winston.

"I sure hope so" replied Wade.

Walden and Winnie were watching cartoons on TV and Walden heard his phone's email notification;

"Wonder what this is...oh, seems I've won two tickets Anime-nia next Saturday...I forgot about that contest I entered" said Walden.

When Wade heard Anime-nia his ears perked up, it was the once a year Anime convention he had always wanted to go to and all the boys entered the contest with the promise to take him and as fate would have it, Walden won tickets.

"Wanna go with me Winnie?" asked Walden.

"I don't really like anime" said Winnie.

"Well, guess these tickets will go to waste" said Walden.

Winston noticed Wade about to get up...

"Dude, don't...don't crack!" exclaimed Winston.

It was too late, Wade rushed over to Walden's side and dropped down to his knees;

"Walden PLEEEEEEEEEEASE! You have gotta take me! I wanted to go for so long!" pleaded Wade.

"Did you hear anything Winnie? Because I certainly didn't" said Walden eating his cereal ignoring his brother.

"Walden please! I'm sorry...I'll do anything!" pleaded Wade.

"Words I wanted to hear" said Walden who reached over to the side table drawer and pulled out a black ledger book.

"Let's see here...Wade...Wade...Wade, ah here we are...Wade you owe me a grand total of forty-seven fifty with twenty percent interest you owe me fifty seven dollars" said Walden.

"Ummm...I'm kinda broke" said Wade kind of upset.

"Well, you can work it off" said Walden.

"Name it" said Wade.

"First and foremost I want a one thousand word essay on why I am the alpha male of big brothers and I want you to polish my belt buckles" said Walden.

"DEAL!" smiled Wade excitedly.

"Welcome back" smiled Walden shaking Wade's paw.

" _One down_ " Walden thought to himself.

"Sell out!" growled Winston from the kitchen.

Wade went upstairs to do what Walden asked him, after some time Walden finished his cereal and put his dish in the sink, the rest followed suit. Walden still ignored the lot of them and went upstairs to his room, to listen to some music. While listening to music Wade approached him with a piece of paper;

"Hope it's to your standards" smiled Wade.

Walden read the essay over on Wade praising him as a big brother and claiming he was the alpha dog of the pack.

"Alpha dog of the pack, I like that" smiled Walden.

"Oh and look I polished your belt buckles too, I made sure they shine bright" smiled Wade.

Walden looked at his various super hero and wrestling themed belt buckles and saw his reflection in each and every one of them.

"Very good" smiled Walden handing Wade the tickets he printed up.

"Yatta!" exclaimed Wade jumping up in the air.

"Take it easy Chun-Li" chuckled Walden.

Wade went to his room to get a cosplay ready and to text a friend to go with him since Walden wasn't really into anime but would give a ride. Walden laid back down with his music playing in his ears and smirked;

"Ah, he who controls the driving controls the brothers" he chuckled to himself.

 _(A/N) Yes I know this was a short chapter but hey at least Wade paid his dues to Walden but will the others follow suit or stand their ground? Also I do not own Chun-Li, she's owned by Capcom and if anyone doesn't know what Yatta means it means like 'Hooray' or 'I did it' or any of that nature. Until next time!_


	10. Warren Coughs Up Those Coins

Sunday passed like nothing and soon Monday rolled it's ugly head, Wayne hated Mondays because he had to work but someone had to bring home the bacon.

The boys, Winnie and Sunny were all still fast asleep while Wayne was doing the mundane task of getting ready for work. He finished getting ready, grabbed breakfast and headed out the door to work. Around 11am Walden was the first one up and he headed downstairs to pour some cereal and make coffee, Wade and Winnie were next downstairs while Winston had a chat with the others;

"Alright guys, I figured Wade would be the weak link but the rest of us have to stick together...don't let him break you" said Winston sternly.

The others all nodded in agreement that they weren't going to let Walden get to them, they all headed down to the kitchen to get breakfast while Walden, Wade and Winnie were sitting on the couch eating cereal.

"Hey Walden, is it cool we watch Lady Hanako and the Bizzare Cowboy Maid Warriors?" asked Wade.

"Yeah...sure" said Walden handing him the remote.

" _Man these animes have some weird ass titles_ " Walden thought to himself.

Meanwhile Winston and the rest were staring idly at the television watching and trying to ignore Walden and the others.

"As you see, that's Hanako..." said Wade explaining the anime.

"Uh-huh" said Walden.

"See she discovered this rune on an archeology field trip" said Wade.

"Uh-huh" said Walden daydreaming.

"...Cowboy Maids were originally frycooks who got their powers from radioactive grease" Wade went on.

"Uh-huh" said Walden growing increasingly bored.

"...And that's why Watashi wa gengo o rikai shite inainode, kore o hon'yaku suru tame ni intānetto o tsukaimashita was the best episode of the series" said Wade.

"Done yet?" asked Walden bored out of his mind.

"Yes onii-san" chuckled Wade.

The day rolled on with Winston and the others so far doing well as to not giving in to Walden, soon Wayne came home from work and he brought food...everyone's favorite, LAMB!

"Hey gang, they had a sale on lamb at the butcher shop so I figure with the boys' appetites combined this should last all of five minutes" chuckled Wayne.

"Hey hon" said Wanda holding Sunny in one hand and taking the lamb in the other.

Wayne went to the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge and some toaster tarts out of the freezer as he usually would to hold him over before dinner, he sat in his favorite chair and turned on his favorite cop drama he liked to record called Back Streets.

Soon the boys crowded on the couch, most of them not talking to either Wade or Walden they sat down to watch the show with Wayne.

"Oh come on, it's clearly the bus driver!" exclaimed Walden.

"Shush!" exclaimed Wayne.

Soon the show went to commercial break and there was a commercial for a new video game named Call of Redemption 2: Modern Zombies. Seeing that commercial made Warren's ears perk up because he had the money for it.

"I so can't wait to pick up that game at midnight next week!" exclaimed Warren.

"How are you getting there?" asked Walden.

Warren froze, his face went pale...Walden had him dead to rights.

"Uh...uh...well I thought...you said...y-y-y-you'd take me" stammered Warren.

"W-w-well that w-w-w-was before you were an accomplice to Winston" Walden mocked.

"Come on dude...I'll do anything!" whined Warren.

Winston looked furious at Warren.

"Music to my ears" chuckled Walden pulling out the black ledger book he had out of the side table drawer.

"Now let's see here...ah yes Warren, you owe me exactly $59.99 with 20% interest that'll be $72.00 solid buddy" said Walden.

"I only have sixty though...is there anything else?" asked Warren.

"Don't go towards the light!" growled Winston.

"Well...firstly a one thousand word apology essay on why I'm the greatest big brother of all time and you're an idiot would be nice for starters and two...polish off my weight set" said Walden.

Before Walden could finish his sentence, Warren rushed upstairs to do what he was told while Wayne looked on with awe.

" _Now why didn't I think of that?_ " Wayne thought to himself.

"Dinner's ready!" exclaimed Wanda

Everyone rushed to the table, excluding Warren who was busy at his laptop writing his essay but quickly ran downstairs to grab a plate and ran back upstairs.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Wanda.

Wayne pulled her to the side...

"It's Walden, ever since he told them he wouldn't drive them anywhere anymore he's had them eating out of the palm of his paw" said Wayne amazed.

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Wanda.

After dinner Walden went upstairs and found the essay on his bed, albeit a few spelling errors he was actually quite happy with the essay, and he noticed his weight set was polished to perfection.

"Wow...it looks like it did when I first took it outta the box, alright Warren your debt is paid off" smiled Walden.

"Well unlike the cake, this wasn't a lie!" laughed Warren.

" _Two down_ " Walden thought to himself.

"Also speaking of cake, I think I'll go grab myself a slice" said Walden smugly walking passed Winston.

Winston just flipped him off.

Walden walked downstairs and smiled as he crossed Warren's name out.

" _Why didn't I think of this when I first got my license?_ " he thought to himself chuckling going to get some cake.

 _(A/N) Ah Walden you sly bastard...two down, wonder if the rest will follow suit? Stay tuned to find out. Until next time!_


	11. Two for the Price of One!

The next day was nothing special, Wayne getting ready for work and the kids all fast asleep. Wayne headed out to his monotonous day job like any other day, but of course not after saying bye to Wanda.

Ten o'clock had rolled around and Walden was fast asleep, until the faint smell of Belgian waffles began to awaken him from his slumber.

" _It's not Saturday...is mom making breakfast?_ " he thought to himself.

He slowly opened his eyes and there was a tray on his lap with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, coffee and a peeled orange and Waldo by his bedside.

"What's this?" Walden asked.

"I thought I'd make you breakfast" Waldo smiled nervously.

"Awwww...well isn't that sweet?" asked Walden smirking to Winston.

Walden looked at the tray and noticed something was missing;

"Uhh Waldo, you forgot the honey...I always take honey on my waffles, not syrup" said Walden.

Waldo looked panic stricken as if he had seen a ghost!

"Oh crud, how could I forget?!" he exclaimed as he ran down to the kitchen.

As Waldo ran down to the kitchen, Wally showed up with his laptop and a projector and a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Walden.

"A presentation I wrote called _Walden: Big Brother, Icon and Idol_ " smiled Wally proudly.

Wally turned on the program and the projector and set a white bed sheet on the wall, the first page showed the title screen with pictures of Walden.

"There have been many great older brothers in the history of brothers, Peyton Manning...Ira Gershwin...Matt Hardy etc. None of them can hold a candle to my eldest brother Walden" said Wally starting off.

Waldo entered out of breath with a jar of honey in his hand;

"H-h-h-here W-w-alden, I got your *huff* *wheeze* honey" wheezed Waldo.

"Yeah, yeah...shhh I'm listening" said Walden.

"As I was saying...there have been none other than Walden-"

Walden smiled.

"...his wisdom and guidance have taught me many-a life lesson" said Wally.

Walden took a bite of his waffles after drowning them in honey.

"...his ucomparable strength when he fought off that bully" Wally went on.

Walden continued to eat.

"...not to mention his impressive driving skills" he continued

Walden then peeled the orange.

"...in conclusion Walden is the greatest big brother in the history of big brothers and Winston has a brain the size of a tangerine which is an insult to tangerines" said Wally finishing his project.

Walden began to clap loudly.

"Bravo, encore! Breakfast and a show!" smiled Walden.

Walden grabbed his ledger from his side table drawer and crossed off both Wally and Waldo for what they did.

Walden looked over at Winston and chuckled...

"Two for the price of one!" laughed Walden.

 _(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter guys, I've just had some other things I have been busy with at the moment and not to mention the holidays...Also dynamiteboom12345 I enjoyed all the artwork so far! Keep it up! well enjoy and until next time!_


End file.
